An online printing service which accepts photoprinting or album making is widely carried out through a network such as Internet. In some cases, a user of the online printing service gives an order for reprinting (extra printing) a photograph printed in the past. In these cases, a user (an orderer) is to find out an original image file to be a source of the printed photograph from a host device or a server, thereby giving a print order newly to a provider of a printing service. Alternatively, the user (the orderer) is to find out an order number for the past print order, thereby informing the provider of the printing service of the order number to newly give a print order. In general, when a period until a new print order for reprinting a photograph is prolonged, it is hard to find out an image file or an order number.
JP2003-196042A discloses that visual information (a one-dimensional code (bar code) or a two-dimensional code) added as management information to a surface of a photograph is read and transmitted to a print server in order to reprint a photograph with its print discolored.